In a vehicle, a window gasket is positioned around the perimeter of the window glass to seal the space between the glass and the opening in the vehicle body that the glass fits into. Typically, a gasket is directly attached to the glass and/or the vehicle body or is locked in place using a lock ring. The gasket prevents air and water from entering the vehicle compartment through the space between the glass and the opening. Since the gasket may be visible from outside the vehicle, the installed gasket must also be aesthetically pleasant.
Many designs of gaskets have been used to attach windows in vehicles. Many of these gaskets have opposing rectangular shaped channels for the glass and the vehicle body to sit in, and rely on the pressure of a lock ring to seal it. This configuration may work when the mating surfaces of the glass and the body are both flat. However, when such gaskets are used between a curved window (e.g., windshield) and a curved vehicle body, the mismatch between the two profiles creates gaps in the gasket seal and allows air and/or water to leak in. One common way to prevent such leaks is to apply adhesives or sealants between the body and gasket and/or the glass and gasket. However, an adhesive makes the window difficult to remove, and the sealants may not stick well to the gaskets and cause leaks. Further applying adhesives and sealants is a messy and time consuming process and may be difficult to do by untrained service technicians. The gaskets of the current disclosure may rectify at least some of the deficiencies discussed above and/or other problems in the art.